Kal Dano
Kal Dano was a male humanoid with mixed ancestry, including human, Vulcan and Lukari, who was born in the 27th century. He invented the Tox Uthat, a quantum phase inhibitor capable of stopping all nuclear fusion within a star. ( ; |Watching the Clock}}; ) : |Watching the Clock}} states Dano to be a member of the Shirna species, while describes him as a human/Lukari/Vulcan hybrid. This is simply one of the many continuity differences between the Pocket Books continuity and ''Star Trek Online.'' History thumb|left|The Tox Uthat At some point in his life as a scientist, Dano, alongside with his fellow scientist Triphox, invented the Tox Uthat, a device capable of stopping all nuclear fusion within a star, thus "reigniting" it. When Dano was about to test his new invention, two Vorgon criminals called Ajur and Boratus materialized on his ship and tried to steal the Uthat. However, Dano was saved by temporal agent moments before the two Vorgons were able to escape. ( ) In another situation, Dano was again pursued by Ajur and Boratus, who wanted the device. After acquiring a timeship from the Federation Temporal Agency, Dano travelled into the year 2410 during the post-war era in order to hide the Tox Uthat from the Vorgons. He arrives at the same time the Lukari sun was threatened to be destroyed after the detonation of a trilithium torpedo which would have caused the extinction of the Lukari species and thus changing the timeline. With the assistance of a starship CO from the Alpha Quadrant Alliance who had also being sent to investigate the situation, Dano was able to restart the sun using the Tox Uthat. However the ships were attacked by Tholian warships, which had planned to steal the Tox Uthat from the beginning, and escaped after taking the device. ( ) The search for the Tholians and the Uthat led Dano to the Na'kuhl system, where the Tholians used the quantum phase inhibitor to destroy the Na'kuhl star. However, Dano was able to retrieve the Tox Uthat and immediately travelled further into the past and ended up hiding the Uthat on Risa in the 22nd century, where it remained undiscovered until 2366. ( ; ; |Watching the Clock}}) By returning to 2410, Dano assisted the Alpha Quadrant Alliance captain on defeating the Tholians in orbit of Na'kuhl Prime, however the damage to his ship caused it to create a temporal portal which sent him to the past where he remained until the NX-01 Enterprise captained by Jonathan Archer found his ship in the 22nd century, where Trip activated Kal Dano's emergency temporal circuit, which returned the ship to its last known time. However, by the time the Enterprise found his ship, Dano had been dead for centuries. ( }}; ) Appendices Background Dano's voice actor is uncredited. Dano's appearance features a number of references to the TV series Doctor Who: his timeship is a small vessel that is much larger on the inside, and the main room is circular and centered on a glowing pedestal-like object. In addition, he appears to help solve a time travel-related problem using technobabble, a summary applicable to most episodes of Doctor Who. External link * * Category:Scientists Category:Time travellers Category:Shirna Category:Humans Category:Vulcans Category:Lukari Category:Genetic hybrids